lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon
This is The Page about the User Warrior, For the Page about the Fanon Character, click Here. Kuzon is Kuzey457s 16 year old User Character. He appears in Role-Play Sessions in the Wiki Chat with other User Warriors. He is the descendent of Broly. He has the''' Master '''Rank. About He is a Saiyan and Very Powerful. With every new Character he fights, he starts at Super Saiyan. With Characters he fought before, he can do all the forms he had achieved when he fought. His Best Friend is Zion (Zion3x's User Warrior) and they train together sometimes. Nova is Kuzons other Friend he trains with. Kuzon is very happy and confident. When Kuzon is a Super Saiyan, he is cocky though. He is a cool guy on the inside and loves cake. He fights with SA (SaiyanAwesomness) at times in Super Battles. Transformations *Super Saiyan - Takes after Goku. He is Cocky in this form, but kicks Butt. *Legendary Super Saiyan - Takes after Broly. Very Cocky and deadly. *Super Saiyan 2 - Takes after Vegeta. Fun, and confident. *Super Saiyan 3 - Takes after Gotenks. *Super Saiyan 4 - Takes after Gogeta. Very fun and confident but dangerous. *Great Golden Ape - Uses for Super Saiyan 4. Likes to dance in this form. *Full Power Super Saiyan - Uses sometimes if cant go Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan isn't good enough. Moves *Ki Blast *Ki Barrage *Ultra Ki Barrage *Ultimate Ki Barrage *Death Beam *Death Beam Barrage *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kaio-Ken *Super Kaio-Ken (Super Saiyan + Kaioken) *Legendary Super Kaio-Ken (Legendary Super Saiyan + Kaioken) *Dino Punch *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist *Omega Dragon Fist *Super Omega Dragon Fist *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Super Bomb History 15 Years Ago, Kuzon was born from a descendent of Broly. He was soon pointed as the Next Legendary Super Saiyan. He grew up to the age of 12 training with his father, then at 13 he started Training with the Master, Zion along with Sonic (Sonicfans User Warrior). Fight With Zion At the Age of 14, was his first Super Battle. He met a guy named Zion. Zion and him started out bad. The 2 went into a Super Battle, And Kuzon became a Legendary Super Saiyan for the 2nd time. 2 Super Saiyans. Kuzon had a Advantage but so did Zion. They were on par until later in the fight, they gave up and became friends. He went back to his old life. Bear Babbles A Month Later, Kuzon met someone named Bear. Bear and Kuzon hated each other and started fighting. Kuzon also found out he was Zions Long Lost Brother. Goteks Battle TUN Troubles Hoodie Shmoodie Me vs Goten "It was a Battle that we were waiting for. It was a Blue Day. I Appeared to Fight Goten at the Battle Scene. I powered up and Goten and me rushed each other. We started the Ultimate Battle. It wasn't long until we turned into Super Saiyans and KaioKens. We soon became Super Saiyan 2s. It wasnt long until I became a Legendary Super Saiyan 2 and beat him around. He went Full Power Super Saiyan 3 during that and we were on par. Soo I became a Super Saiyan 3 and we pared. Soon I threw a Death Ball and Goten didnt even know it would destroy the Earth behind him. It started to break. I had the idea of turning into Golden Apes and we battle. We battled as Apes until we became Super Saiyan 4s. We had the Battle of the Lifetime. Soon we got sick and the planet was about to blow, so we both went and did our final moves. I did a Super Omega Dragon Fist and he did a Super Ultra Dragon Fist. We soon tore through each other and fell to the ground. We had our last words, I had Goten use his powers to wish the Earth Normal, then we fell down, and Died." We went to Other World after that, not to return for 8 Years. We told Zion and the others not to wish us back and i said Goodbye to Earth. We went off to Grand Kai after that. Img022.jpg|Super Saiyan SSJKuzon.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 img031.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 img020.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Chocalate!!!!.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:Male Category:Kuzon Category:Characters added by Kuzey457 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Master Category:Masters Category:Role-Play Category:Grandmasters